warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rußfell
Hallo Rußfell, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:19, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo und herzlich willkommen! Hiya, sei gegrüßt, Rußfell! Da du neu hier bist, möchte ich dich einfach mal begrüßen und willkommen heißen, viel Spaß hier! Und deine Katze ist wirklich niedlich! <3 Lass dich doch auch mal im Chat blicken, das würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, da du mir irgendwie schon sympathisch bist. Und wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich mir noch einen Spitznamen für dich ausdenken, was du selbstverständlich auch für mich machen kannst! Ich hoffe, dass wir beide noch mal etwas voneinander hören! Viele Grüße, deine Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 14:06, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Huhu! :D Danke ;) Klaro, ich überöeg mir auch einen für dich! :) LG Rußfell ^^ Mentoren und so weiter Hay, ja an sich gerne,aber ich spreche vor erst mal mit Aki (Eine der Admins hier im Wiki) darüber ob es okay ist,an sonsten gerne,du kannst mich aber gerne trotzdem shcon fragen wenn du etwas nicht verstehst odr einfach Fragen zu diesem Wiki/Thema hast. Lg [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 16:13, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hay :) Ich habe jetzt mal mit Aki gesprochen und sie ist damit einverstanden wenn du meine schülerin wirst :D Lg [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 17:03, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallu^^ Ich find dich auch cool!^^ und hier ist das Bild von der Katze^^ thumb|left|144px|joa, das Bild^^ dazu habe ich noch eine andere Katze gemalt, mach damit was du willst und ich hoffe, dass wenn Dir das eine Bild nicht gefällt, dass dir das andere Bild gefällt^^thumb|Die "alternative" Am besten fänd ichs ja, wenn dir beide Bilder gefallen würden^^ LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 00:07, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 00:07, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^! Na klar kannst Du das Bild als Profilbild nehmen^^ freut mich das es Dir gefällt^^ Ich hab auch keine Ahnung wie man revanchieren schreibt!^^ LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:35, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:35, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) huhu :) ist schon ok :) du hast kein verpflichtung oder so :) von daher ist alles supi :3 mir gehts gut und wie gehts dir? :) ich vermisse dich auch <3 LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 21:42, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hey Russi ^.^ warum warst du so schnell weg :(. Wollte dir grade noch was schreiben. dein internet scheint manchmal etwas launisch zu sein weil du da bist und dann wieder weg und so. D: naja, wir schreiben uns hoffentlich heute abend oder morgen <3 Bis dann Krähenstern (Diskussion) 14:59, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) <3 Huhu :) Guten Morgen Russi <3 ich bin jetzt auch on ^^ jaa das mit dem inet hab ich gemerkt xD LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 09:39, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Sorry... Hey Russi, tut mir leid, das ich heute nicht mehr da war... ich habs leider nocht mehr geschafft, ich bin morgen aber so ab 13:00 uhr on :) hoffentlich schreiben wir uns dann wieder <3 ich wollte dich noch fragen wann du wieder kommst, aber da warst du leider schon weg ;( <3 LG Crowy <33333333 Joa, ich schon wieder :P Hey Russi, ich bin diesen sonntag so ab 10 oder halb 11 wieder da :) haben uns ja schon ein paar tage nicht mehr gesehen :( LG <3333 Krähenstern (Diskussion) 16:33, 13. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hey Russi Du warst schon lange nicht mehr da... wäre schön wenn du mal wieder vorbeischauen könntest :) LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 17:56, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC)